comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep07 A Fractured House)
Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT: As Glenn Talbot makes a speech to the United Nations warning of S.H.I.E.L.D., they are attacked by mercenary Marcus Scarlotti and his team, disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, whose weapons disintegrate their targets on contact. Talbot reports to Senator Christian Ward, the brother of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Hydra mole Grant Ward, who wants a multinational task force targeting S.H.I.E.L.D., and would rather do it without people discovering who his brother is. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jemma Simmons, who was recently working as a mole within Hydra, recognizes the weapons as being the work of demolitions expert Toshiro Mori, who has a lab in Okinawa, Japan. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter, go to him, with Morse, also a former Hydra mole, looking to use her familiarity with Mori to get answers from him about the weapon. However, Mori is aware of Morse's true allegiances, and the team is attacked, with Mori being killed in the ensuing fight.xxxxxS.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson, aware that Senator Ward's proposal will be devastating for the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents if it comes to fruition, tells agents around the world to "go dark", including Agent Walters of the Netherlands, who he orders to a safe house in Brussels, Belgium. Coulson then visits Senator Ward himself, and convinces him to publicly give support to S.H.I.E.L.D. and decry Hydra, in exchange for Coulson handing custody of Grant over to him. Ever since Senator Ward first publicly discussed his proposal, Julien Beckers of Belgium has vehemently opposed it, and has offered sanctuary in Belgium for all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who want it. Fearing that Beckers is Scarlotti's next target, May, Morse, and Hunter fly to Belgium. However, Beckers is actually a member of Hydra, his grandfather having created the original design for the 'splinter bombs' used by Scarlotti. Beckers murders Agent Walters, and five other agents are killed, before the S.H.I.E.L.D. team arrives and defeats the mercenaries, with May besting Scarlotti, and the bickering ex-spouses Morse and Hunter having to work together to take down the rest. The anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. Talbot, arriving to arrest the mercenaries, offers his condolences to May for their lost comrades.xxxxxMeanwhile, Simmons is trying to treat her former close partner Agent Leo Fitz the same as she always has, but struggles due to the injuries he previously suffered at the hands of Ward. She confesses to Mack that she left to infiltrate Hydra for Coulson when she realized that her presence was only making Fitz's condition worse. Later, Senator Ward makes a speech informing the world that his younger brother was a member of Hydra, and vowing to bring Grant to justice, while also offering public support for S.H.I.E.L.D. At the same time, Grant is being transferred to the Senator's custody, which ends when he breaks free from his restraints, takes out the guards, and escapes.xxxxxxIn an end tag, a man is having a design tattooed all over his body – it is the alien symbols that Coulson has been carving since being injected with the GH-325 drug. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Grant Ward Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Mocningbird Category:Agent Antoine Triplett Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie Category:General Glen Talbot Category:Senator Christian Ward Category:Agent Noelle Walters